ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Kamogawa Genji/History/Second Part
Part II Submarine Wars Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Comic Show Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Dragon Slayer Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. A Passing Point Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Spirit of a Weed Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Under Siege Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Phantom Card Arc During Itagaki's match against Imai Kyōsuke, while Itagaki Manabu catching his breath in the 4th round, Shinoda tells Itagaki to drink some water and listen close since he is going to say the ultimate words to perk him right back up again. Itagaki wonders if there are such words, and wonders what they are. Shinoda is hesitant in saying it, but he tells Itagaki "With Guts, Go Gattsun, Gattsun!!" The corner is shocked at Shinoda's bad pun. As the round is about to begin, Itagaki tells him "I'll go hang in there Shinoda-san!" (Shinoide, Shinoda) After that, Shinoda repeats his pun, where the crowd can hear him. During the Round, Kamogawa tells Shinoda that Itagaki will return, and to have some words to cheer him up, but Shionda's run out of idea's. They ask Yagi instead. Imai and Itagaki continue to slug it out, but Itagaki doesn't fall and continues to show his determination to the round ends. When Itagaki makes it back to the corner, he falls down but Yagi Haruhiko manages to put the chair down in time for him. Yagi tells them about it as a pun, "This Isu Naisu!" (This chair/is nice.) However, Shinoda and Kamogawa tells him they have no time for such dumb comments. Itagaki manages to hold on till the end to take it to decision. The Judges rule in favor of Itagaki. After the match, Ippo, Yagi, and Kamogawa leave the building they talk about the West Japan Rookie King, when Sendō Takeshi arrives mentioning that he nothing special. Ippo asks why Sendo is in Tokyo, and he mentions checking out the enemy. He introduces Hoshi Hiroyuki, who won the West Japan Rookie King the other day. He wants to challenge Ippo, but Ippo warns him that Itagaki is strong. Hoshi mentions if he defeats Itagaki, Ippo will acept his challenge as he leaves. Kamogawa notes that Hoshi has nerves of steel, and Ippo thinks it could be tough on Itagaki. Kamogawa warns him the head that he is aiming for is his. Guys like that are going to rising higher from now on, if Ippo gives them the chance they will catch him off guard. Kamogawa tells him to keep defending the title, he will need to concentrate and concentrate. Ippo asks how long he needs to keep defending the title. He mentions remembering his past goal of the East Rookie King Finals of fighting Miyata, and how Miyata is waiting for him. He wants to relinquish the Japanese title. Kamogawa tells him he will inform the boxing commission of his intention to relinquish the title in a few days and at the same time to throw a challenge to the OPBF champion. Father's Back Arc Kamogawa calls Kawahara Boxing Gym to speak to Coach Miyata about arranging Ippo's match with Miyata Ichirō. Miyata Senior knows what the call is about, and Kamogawa mentions that both boxers feel the same way about it, if they postpone it any longer, they will lose their motivation. It's time. Miyata Senior mentions that Miyata got a title defence set in two months, if he can clear that, he is free to fight Ippo. They agree on Spring. Miyata Senior mention the promise he made when they left Kamogawa Gym taht someday, they would meet again. A match between Ippo and Miyata is their promise land. This unworthy soul's apprentice will lead us all to the land that surpasses his master. Kamogawa tells him to stop kidding around, while Miyata Senior tells him to see him in the Spring. Kamogawa mentions to Yagi that he knew the day will come, and it here. He excited about it. The next day, Ippo stops by while Takamura Mamoru is talking about the gyms new warcry, With Guts, Gattsun Gattsun. He mentions the moment was almost ruin by Yagi's pun, This Isu Naisu. When Kamogawa arrives he wonders what the ruckus is about. Yagi complains about them making fun of him, but Kamogawa mentions it was Yagi-chan's fault, while Kimura Tatsuya, Aoki Masaru, and Takamura die laughing. Kamogawa tells him that is enough, it's true that it was a big failure, but making fun of their superior is the height of insolence. He going to make them go through hellsih training to knock their attitudes back into shape. He tells Yagi to decide, and to show them what he is made of. Yagi tells them 10 mins without rest to hit the sandbags, they will do it 3 times, hit the sandbag 3 times (Sandobaggu Sando), which causes Takamura to laugh and Kamogawa to hit him for making another pun. Kamogawa tells Ippo to see him in his office, while everyone else trains. Kamogawa tells Ippo to be calm to listen, but Ippo's too excited since it means he match with Miyata is decided, however Kamogawa tells him his next match will be at the champion carnival at the beginning of the year, where he is defending the time. Disappointed Ippo start to leave, when Kamogawa mentions that the match is set for January 25th, two days before Miyata's OPBF title defense. If Ippo doesn't have a match until spring, he would have gone 1/2 a year without a match. A blank will hurt him against Miyata, who is the number one boxer in the Pacific. Yagi mentions they matched up our schedules with the OPBF Champions. Kamogawa adds his desired match is unofficially set for spring. He tells Ippo they matched the schedules so the time they will have to prepare for the match is the same, where there will be no handicaps for it. He asks Ippo if he will do it, and Ippo agrees. Kamogawa tells him to remember it's not official yet, so if either of them loses their defense that will be the end of the matter. After Ippo leaves, Yagi Haruhiko and Kamogawa discuss it. Kamogawa notes that most people will be interested in the fact that both of them are World Rankers, where the words on the poster will all but write themselves, "Their last battle before the world." Later on, Kamogawa is discussing Ippo's next opponent, Take Keīchi, with Ippo. He mentions he never since Take fight, but it appears he's never been KO. Yagi mentions Take seems strong at taking punches. Kamogawa proceeds to train and prepare Ippo for the match. After mitt training, Kamogawa mentions Date makes a great leader to Takamura for warning Ippo about Take, since he planned to knock Ippo out of his fixation on his match with Miyata. Kamogawa notes that Ippo's hasn't fought against many veterans aside from Date. Takamura notes that Date only had 20 matches, while Take has over 30. Kamogawa mentions Take probably has quite a few methods to wear down on young fighters, where it will be hard for Ippo to fight with his own rhythm for the entire match. Takamura thinks with Ippo's rhythm broken, even Ippo's mind could break, where he could end up losing. Kamogawa tells him noting adds more fatigue than a broken rhythem, so they are working on Ippo's stamina. It will help him control the fight early on. During the weight in, Kamogawa is complaining about Take being late. When he sees Take come in looking sick. After it the weight in, Ippo comments on it, but Yagi starts laughing while Kamogawa tells him it was a textbook ruse. He was faking it since he didn't let Ippo get close to him to confirm it. Kamogawa mentions that even for a veteran to try a move like that was gutsy. He thinks it ws pathetic in this day and age, no one is gullible enough to fall for that. Mental games will never get any admiration from him, and the fact that he showed up late is pathetic. Yagi notes that the coach may have fallen for it more than either of them. Kamogawa tells Ippo to go in running from the opening gong to destroy his worthless tricks with his power. Kamogawa proceeds to coach Ippo in defeating Take. After Miyata's match, Kamogawa tells Ippo that his match with Miyata had been called off due to injuries he received in it. Miyata broken both of his fists, where it will take time to heal. Upon recovery for the OPBF title match his return match, they decided that they will give Ippo priority as the first challenger. So the match is not canceled, but postponed. Chaos Arc After Aoki's match against Papaya Dachiu, Kamogawa notes that everyone can see how much Aoki tried to win it, where he only got 1 hair on his head. He watches Takamura destroy Richard Fox. Seiken Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Scratch Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Winner Takes All Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Red Lightning Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. In the Jungle Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Blind Step Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Speed Zone Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Proud Wolf Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Go to the World Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Battle of the Beasts Arc Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. Seeking Heights Arc After banning Ippo from the gym and boxing for one month and telling Itagaki to make sure Ippo does not do training while he is gone, Kamogawa went to the beach to talk with Nekota. Upon arriving at Nekota's beach house, he asks Nekota advice about the punch drunk syndrome and how being punch drunk felt, as he has suspicions that Ippo is punch drunk. After hearing Nekota's answer, Kamogawa believed he should make Ippo retire. However, Nekota's words made Kamogawa reconsider it. After getting into a fist fight with Nekota, Nekota claimed that they would settle the score once they reborn. Kamogawa expressed his beliefs that reincarnation does not exist, as living once is enough, wanting to live life to the fullest. When Kamogawa got back to the gym, he asked Yamaguchi to report on how Ippo is doing.Kamogawa makes an appearance in this arc. 10 Months in the Making Arc Category:Kamogawa Genji Tabs